Boxes of Red
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: Stephanie receives some unexpected surprises in boxes of red and red things with cryptic messages. A Valentine's Day story
1. Chapter 1

**Boxes of Red**

Monday morning and there's a mysterious envelope sitting on my kitchen bench leaning up against a Tasty Pastry bag with a coffee beside it. Okay. Still warm and actually steaming hot. Mmmm … This was no ordinary envelope, more one of those a fancy types, so, not a bill. Flat and thin … safe to say not a bomb. Just not touching it yet. Inside my apartment. Hmmm … curiouser and curiouser. _Hmph_. I half snorted. How did it get here? The food fairies know my fridge is with supplies and real food these days and not just some little baby carrots which I was just about to feed Rex, my little housemate, aka, pet hamster. Well, anyone could break into my apartment which was proven time and time again. I now have better security. How nice of them to bring me coffee, and, as I opened the bag, oh yes, two fresh Boston creams. They smelt divine.

What to do? Do I just go for it? Or do I wait. Be aware of your surroundings, Stephanie. I checked for intruders and feral dust bunnies. Clear. Well, there were some dust bunnies. Suspects? A stalker? Not recently and I doubt that a stalker would leave me presents of my favourite morning pick me up starters and with the new system, less likely to be able to get in. Perhaps it's a bribe, yummy Boston creams coercion. Nuh-uh. They know I'd do anything for them. They'd only have to ask.

Morelli? Nah, he's more a pizza sub and beers man. Besides, he's been on my shit list for almost a year now despite what my mother desires. She can have him with bells on! Since he decided it was alright for him to have flings, yes, flings, on the side and then made the stupid mistake in getting caught kissing and fondling a scantily clad new girl friend next door to one of my grandmother's Clip 'n Curl friends. Said kissing and fondling was apparently very R-rated and he was oblivious to his captive little audience watching avidly and also to the photo being snapped by Grandma Mazur. She and Millicent Hofstedder were supremely elated and instead of leaving as she was, Grandma and Millicent went inside and decided to share it. You could only see him mostly side on but there was no mistaking that ass and that hair.

Sharing for Grandma Mazur was not on electronic media. They had made colour copies during the week for their friends and other Clip 'n Curl type establishments and any store noticeboards. That's sharing and it got an instant response. Evidently, the response was quite rapid and widespread as other incriminating photos with other girl friends were shared in the same manner soon after. Said girl friends were none too happy with him nor having their dirty laundry aired. It was very amusing watching the fall out and the slinging matches. Best of all, however, was when a fourth girl friend emerged from Newark and suddenly they rallied together against him. The Chief of Police, was not impressed when one of these girl friends was closely involved in one of Morelli's investigations and it may have compromised said investigation. He was given an offer too good to refuse: demotion, resign or transfer to Philadelphia or somewhere further afield. Needless to say, I have seen very little of him since he left the Tri-State area.

"Oh, that can't possibly be your Joseph," my Mom instantly remarked when Grandma showed shared the picture over dinner one Friday night more than nine months ago.

"He's NOT my Joseph, Mother." I scowled at her and Grandma continued like a dog with a juicy bone.

"Never said who it was," smirked Grandma as her dentures did a dosey-doe in her mouth, "But there's no doubt about it. Millicent and I saw him in the flesh." My mother was still in denial and then had the audacity to blame me for his dalliances because I couldn't hold his attention. I promptly stood up and kissed my Dad and Grandma.

"Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight, Grandma. It was a nice dinner until just now. I'm out of here."

"What about your pineapple upside down cake? I made it especially for you. It's your favourite." She was sounding desperate.

"You know what? I've lost my appetite. And … that is no longer my favourite cake. This is what you stoop down to, to lure me here for dinner with that cake for "a chat" aka lecture. Give it a break, Mom, a big break. Why don't you give it to your precious Joseph?"

Daddy had glared at my mother. "You would be happy to have our daughter hitched up with that philandering Italian scumbag? Honestly Helen. If I didn't know better, I would think you had the hots for him. He doesn't deserve my Pumpkin."

Some weeks later, that fuckwit had the gall to come skulking back to my apartment with flowers, yes, flowers and pizza in hand and a six pack of beer. He tried the "I'm cute and sexy and you love me" pose as he tried to barge in with a mumbled sorry Cupcake that would barely pass as remorseful. Cute my ass!

"I don't think so, Morelli! You have a nerve. What happened? Your girl friends don't want to play with your 'boys' no more? And 'your boys' miss me? Fuck. Off. Morelli. You're such a jerk and a man whore. You had your chance and blew it and I've moved on. I can't believe I put up with all your shit and bullying for as long as I did. Get a life, Morelli because I'm no longer in your ballpark! Thanks a lot. What does that say? What were you thinking? Aw, Stephanie is easy. She'll take me back. Well, newsflash, Morelli. Not in this life nor any other dimension." I took the cheap flowers and jammed them into his chest, kicked the six pack over and frisbeed the pizza box towards the stairs before slamming the door in his stunned and surprised face.

More knocking at the door and he was calling out to me, "Aw Cupcake!"

I wrenched the door open and glared at him.

"You. Do. NOT. Call. Me. Cupcake. From here on in. EVER. Kapeesh? Or I will rearrange your 'boys' so you can enjoy them for breakfast!"

So that was well over nine months ago. I was still doing bounty hunting but Tank had asked me to help with some searches and skip tracing for some sticky shady characters in August when they were short staffed at Rangeman when something big was going down in Miami. It's amazing what a bit of inside information from the 'Burg grapevine can do and a touch of woman's intuition. Fresh eyes always give a new perspective. I made a number of successful connections and Tank was relieved and overjoyed. It was a bit like insider information.

I have worked there ever since, doing field work with one of the Merry Men to partner me, initially part-time and now full-time. Over this time, I started going to the gym and the gun range as part of our agreement because I had to have their back as well. I was doing really well with my fitness and Bobby was very pleased to point out that my BMI was now at the optimum level for my height. My Hungarian hormones had always helped me keep my figure but now I was toned with some nice definition. Nothing OTT. Ew. No. I liked my new look. I felt proud. The guys took turns with training and even spotting when I did weights. Of course, my weights are for toning and some strength unlike theirs which were for toning, strength, muscle and more muscles. No hardship working out in the gym with all that eye candy.

So here I am, with a bonus surprise breakfast. My tummy roared loudly as it does when it's hungry. The Merry Men always laugh when it rumbles. I can't help it. They call it the Beast and eye it suspiciously. Oh. Who am I kidding? I'm hungry and that coffee is just at the right temperature and it's beckoning. I take a sip and fill my mouth with a scrumptious mouthful of fresh Boston cream. Hmm-mmm. I moan and enjoy my bonus breakfast. Oh joy! I feel almost human. As I lick my fingers and drink the last dregs of the coffee I decide to open this mysterious envelope. I wipe them on my little PJ shorts and tank top.

It could be Ranger or even one of the Merry Men. Ranger seems more likely as we have been getting closer and more familiar. We have had a few real good talks and cleared the air. He was still waiting for me to take Morelli back although I can't imagine why. I guess our on-off relationship history was a bit telling. We talked about our relationship and Ranger finally conceded that we were in one since the day we'd met but more so since that first kiss in my parking lot when I had the plates for the BMW. Oh, boy! That was some kiss and I had said, "That's all I think about," when he posed that question. Now there is no doubt. It's Ranger and Stephanie, we're a couple, more than just an item. I miss him terribly.

But Ranger's been in the wind for about two weeks, having left late January and I haven't heard a word but Tank assures me that he is safe. I love the fact that Ranger and I are taking this go even further. I know he feels it, too. He makes me feel all kinds of good and safe and protected, cherished and desired. When he holds me I can't help but melt into his warm muscular arms. He knows me and can read me so well. There have been many touches, gentle incidental touches like a hand on my shoulder, a hand in the small of my back leading me into a room or the elevator and then all the gentle touches to my face, my cheek, my jawline and my arms. It sends a tingle up my arms and back and in no time he has my heart rate up and pining for more when he relinquishes his touch. When he kisses me softly I go all gooey inside and when he deepens the kiss I am putty in his hands. I can get lost in those kisses, so tender lately that he has almost brought me to tears with the sheer love and devotion conveyed. Boy, he knows how to kiss. He gets up close and personal, in my space in a really nice sort of way but I don't back off anymore. I used to find it a bit intimidating but two can play at that game, oh yes. He can still make me blush with just a look, that searing I want you, deep dark and lustful look. He knows how to set me on fire without even touching me. Or he gets that mischievous glint in his eye and I know he's up to something and I'm in trouble, a really good kind of trouble. He is sexy and smart and before he left he was all kinds of playful like he was showing more of himself.

Many times I have lost awareness of my surroundings, many times, so totally enraptured. I sigh. I'm not complaining. What that man does to me! But lately, before he went into the wind, he too was becoming less aware of his surroundings, only to be taunted and jolted out of our lust haze by the Merry Men with their catcalls and whistles and calls to "Get a room!" when we looked at each other as lovers only can do and not just when we kiss passionately. He was more touchy feely than ever before and his face showed his emotions and what I saw there made my heart skip more than a beat. I craved his touch, his lips, his hard hot body and more especially now while he is not with me. I can't wait to see him and I miss him terribly. It's as if part of me is missing, my other half, my heart and soul. He is my soul mate. I know this now and feel it all the more while he is away. I know he is safe. I can feel it.

We have laughed a lot together and spent time alone on seven, sometimes just sitting and chilling, mulling over the day, or enjoying companionable silence, zoning out simultaneously. I felt comfortable. **We** felt comfortable with neither taking the other for granted. I have never heard Ranger talk so much as he often talks in short staccato statements. He opened up to me and told me about his family and how he had a daughter, Julie, named after his Mom, Julieta. I told him about my first rocky but short marriage to the Dick. His marriage to Rachel to give Julie his name and support for Rachel and how she is now married to Ron was quite unexpected and sad to hear. We shared childhood experiences and dreams.

At other times we didn't have to speak, words were unnecessary. We have indulged in hot make-out sessions, sometimes in the car, in the garage, in the elevator, on seven and in his office, even on the roof and here in my apartment.

But our relationship has gone beyond kissing and making out. We have taken it to a higher level like I have never ever experienced before. He promised he would spoil me for all other men and now all I can say is, "Men? What other men?" There could never be anyone else and he smugly realised my thoughts after our first ever time together.

I will never forget our first time. If what he could do with his lips when he kissed me was hot, oh boy, what he did to my body and all the hot spots and erogenous zones I didn't even know I had, was unbelievable, inconceivable for me until now! Wow! Fanning myself here! Oh, boy! Might need to get some clean panties. And that was without even going where I desired him most. He knew my body and read it well, played it well and kept up a tantalising, teasing and scintillating rhythm that set me on fire all over. Then, when he finally entered me slowly, when we finally came together in that primal way, after bringing me to so many orgasms, it was such a tenderly, sweet, powerful coupling that I was brought to tears, tears of joy and exhilaration and ultimate elation to a whole new plane. It was so sensual and intense and overwhelmingly beautiful. That first time was so special, but not the only time that night. Heh, heh. From hard and fast and lustful to tender and quiet rolling orgasms that seemed to merge into one enormous tidal wave of sensuality. We made love throughout the night with only short breaks, for something to eat, more water, a short recovery nap, a shower where more action happened. Did I tell you he was good in the shower? Oh. My. God! Since that wonderful night even Ranger admitted how intense our love making was and how he too was affected and overwhelmed with the sensuality like he had never experienced before. Since then we have given in to our desires and do more than just make out, but not where we would be interrupted by the guys. We did come close though.

We have been on some dinner dates and spent wonderful times at Point Pleasant. Sometimes the Merry Men would come along to Point Pleasant and there would be fun on the beach from beach volleyball (no hardship there with so much eye candy) to surfing, swimming and general madness and just relaxation like lying in the sun soaking up the rays for some vitamin Ds. There were always plenty of volunteers to rub some sunscreen onto my back and other parts, Lester, of course, being the most notorious repeat offender. Ranger would growl and do it himself, both sides. Hmmmm. He loved touching my body and because of all my moaning, it made the men … very uncomfortable. At other times he would carry me fireman style or just throw me over his shoulder, into the water or into the beach house all caveman-like. Happy thoughts. Sexy Ranger, Naked Ranger, Beach Ranger, Rescue Ranger and Fireman Ranger were all so delectable.

He promised to take me to Atlantic City when he gets back. Before he left he asked me to consider leaving my apartment and moving in with him, on seven. I didn't hesitate to say yes and I've packed my things and marked the rest for charity or the dumpster. I know. I could have been in his beautiful apartment on seven already last week. There wasn't much to pack but it was so much more alone without him in his apartment when there are so many things to remind me of him … his bed with that exquisite high quality linen, his shower, his shower gel and all the places where we had been intimate. So I am ready to go and I feel quite light and liberated. I hope he is back soon, with no new holes or scars.

_So what do you think?_

_I was writing this and my Muse just ran wild with it so I decided to split my one shot into a chapter story. I will post the second part later today. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Valentine's Day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Boxes of Red**

Thanks to my friend Margaret for daring me to write this challenge. I was initially posting it as a one shot but it became too many words as my muse ran off with it at a galloping pace. Thank you for all the favourites, follows and guest reviews but especially those of you who take the time to write one. I appreciate each and every one so much.

^^^V^^^

_He promised to take me to Atlantic City when he gets back. Before he left he asked me to consider leaving my apartment and moving in with him, on seven. I didn't hesitate to say yes and I've packed most of my things and have marked the rest for charity or the dumpster. I know there wasn't much to pack but it was so much more alone without him in his apartment when there are so many things to remind me of him … his bed with that exquisite high quality linen, his shower, his shower gel and all the places where we had been intimate. So I am ready to go and I feel quite light and liberated. I hope he is back soon, with no new holes or scars._

**Chapter 2**

So this envelope. If Ranger is still in the wind, it must be my Merry Men. I grinned. They're up to something. But deep down, it still felt all Rangery. There was no scent … slightly disappointed. I love that Bulgari. Mmmm …

My phone rings breaking my drift to lustier Bulgari thoughts. It's Hector.

"Chica. Have you opened the envelope yet? … It is safe." And he chuckled as he hung up knowing my silence when he paused was all the proof he needed. See, Merry Men confirmed. They know me so well. Have they monitored inside my apartment? Nah, they wouldn't. Hector would not allow it. Ranger certainly would not allow it. But that means one of them brought it inside. Okay. It's safe so let's find out. I'm really curious now.

It's an invitation, a very fancy invitation.

Hmm. Friday 13th, that's this week. This week! Oh shit! Fuck!

Formal, black tie; a red, black and white theme. Oh, yeah, like I just have a spare ball gown hanging in my wardrobe.

A masked ball.

Mask?! Where am I going to get a mask? How can I possibly buy a mask at this short notice? Bounty hunting has been a bit slow. Okay, so slow that it's almost at a standstill. This sudden cold snap hasn't helped. They feel the cold and are bringing themselves in. Conscience they say. Bullshit, I call it. They get a nice warmish dry cell and a meal. Thankfully I don't have to venture out into the freezing cold when I am doing searches.

So, back to the mask. I have no excuse. I have time. I don't really want to take Lula shopping for a mask but she would insist and just take over as she usually does. She will assault my ears with relentless loud questions and I prefer to keep the air of mystery that already prevails. Besides, she will demand details and sometimes her speculations and conjectures are more than a bit wild and crazy, always leaning to the sexually provocative. That girl is so fixated on sex and innuendo that sometimes it's over the top Okay, lots of times … Most times … Oh, alright. Who am I kidding? It's frigging all the time. Once she gets a sniff of this there is no stopping her. Nuh uh! Don't need that. Not on this one. With her right-out-there-in-the-open remarks, Subtlety is not her middle name. I don't need to hide when I'm shopping especially with her not so delicate voice.

I considered looking on-line to order a mask. I can afford that. My internal debate was interrupted by a knock at my door.

I peek through the peephole. I pull the door open to the chain and a delivery guy dressed all in black, with muscles, stands there, his mouth agape. _Hmmm_, I wonder.

"Well?!" I say firmly but politely as he seems to be a bit … shy?

"Sorry, Ms Plum. Parcel delivery. You need to sign for it. I am to tell you that it's safe and it is from Rangeman. Sorry ... er … you caught me by surprise." I undid the chain and he blushed. Oh God. My jammies! I signed quickly, grabbed the red box and the business card with the Rangeman logo and closed the door. I forgot how cold it was out there since I have central heating now but cute, blushing young delivery guy got both on high beam. Oopsie. I flipped the card over. _Not a bomb, Bomber_. Bobby's writing and I smiled. The Os were made into old fashioned ball bombs with a wick. Very funny and clever. They know me so well. They trained me so well. I set the box on the bench next to my now empty coffee cup. He must have been a Rangeman newbie given the tight black t-shirt, black cargoes and boots, yeah, and those muscles. Young and cute and he blushed. I smiled. I'm not dead and not a cougar but having seen the Rangemen up close and personal, one of the criteria has to be a hotness scale because they all hit the high bar and over, some more than others, I thought rather wistfully, one in particular … and lustfully. Oh, boy. My mind keeps drifting all the time and I can't seem to help myself so why fight it?

So what's this all about? I carefully undid the black bow and opened the box. Black tissue paper revealed an exquisitely delicate, Venetian filigree mask worthy of any masked ball. It was black, with a beautiful forehead bejewelled feature of white crystals and a tiny bit of red. The crystals captured the light and sparkled. Swarovski crystals. I daren't ask. It was beautiful, better than anything I was visualising briefly earlier. Sophisticated, elegant and oh so intricate that it would emphasise my eyes. Now how was I going to match that with a really stylish dress? Another card was under the mask, a Rangeman card again. My curiosity was piqued. _Bomber, something elegant and sophisticated for you_, _for your eyes only_. I smiled. These guys, my Merry Men, are so good to me.

After clearing up the breakfast things, I went to the bathroom, had a shower and dressed in jeans, boots and a long sleeved t-shirt. I was just finessing my curly hair, which for once was behaving itself, when there was another knock at the door. I left it loose and rushed to look through the peephole. Same cutie and he's already blushing. Probably should cut him some slack.

I opened the door and once again he greeted me formally as Ms Plum. "Please sign here and once again, I am to inform you that it's safe," as he handed me another red box, a shoe box sized box. I signed the tablet quickly relieved that I was dressed and decent this time but he still blushed.

"You're a new Rangeman? What's your name?" I tried to distract him and break the ice.

He nodded and stuttered momentarily and then rallied as he replied, "Bear, Ms Plum."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bear but please call me Stephanie, or Steph. Is Bear your real name or your given Rangeman name?"

"My real name is Bernardo, Ms Stephanie. My grandfather has always called me Bear and in the army that's what everyone called me."

"Okay. That's nice. Thank you, Bear. Now. Something's going on. Do you know what this is all about?" He grinned and then smiled a gorgeous dimpled smile.

"They warned me that you would try to ask me for details. I have not been privy to anything, Miss Stephanie. All I know is that I get to deliver the goods and you have to sign. And I have orders to return immediately." He grinned, checked his watch, turned and walked away. Cute ass too. As I closed the door my inquisitiveness got the better of me. I placed the red box on the counter and carefully undid the black bow, lifting the lid to reveal neatly folded black tissue paper. Another Rangeman card and I smiled. _Beautiful. Something special for your beautiful feet._ He had drawn a little caricature which definitely had the eyebrows waggling. So Lester.

"Oh my!" I drooled. Inside the tissue paper was an exquisite pair of red stilettos with four inch heels. They had a sexy, delicate ankle strap and a delicately bejewelled T-bar. The ankle strap was finished with a tiny pendant of teardrop crystals which swung gently in two little strands that sparkled brightly below a small pearl. Oh God, they were so beautiful and heavenly light. I took my boots off to try them on and they were perfect, so light and dainty making my feet look fabulous. They were absolutely gorgeous! The note at the bottom of the box said, _Perfect for dancing_. Oh, Lester. You know my feet. Oh boy. So I guess that I am wearing red, a beautiful bright, vibrant red. I will have to wear them a bit each day just to break them in. The bejewelled T-bar was so delicate and fine and I was flabbergasted. I replaced them in the box and put them with my other red box. I changed into my Rangeman black gear, boots and added a scarf, my gloves and my thick red coat. I carried the red boxes and another bag down the stairs and placed them in the trunk of my car.

I drove to work feeling quite excited and as I arrived on five everyone greeted me with a knowing smile or a wink. There was a buzz in the control room and I knew from that alone that Ranger wasn't back yet. I went to my cubicle and started up my computer as I surveyed my in box. There was another red box hidden under the first request. I found the expected Rangeman card and in Tank's distinctive writing was _So we know you are dressed_. I undid the black bow, lifted the lid and slowly parted the black tissue paper to reveal a sexy thigh holster with a bit of black lace and a little red bow. Phew! Is it hot in here? _For that something essential_ was written on another card with an illustration of a small gun and a wink smiley. Putting the lid back on, I quickly started up the first three searches and went in search of Tank. I knocked on his door and Lester swept it open with a flourished bow.

"We've been expecting you, Beautiful." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and a gentle shoulder squeeze leading me to the small conference table where Tank and Bobby sat smiling. Each of them stood up and hugged me with a grin.

"Thank you, so much. But you guys …"

"Little Girl. Wait, before you get up a full head of steam, yes, we bought you those items and it was our choice. We love you and all that you do for us. Think of it as brotherly appreciation. This is a special occasion. You will need them and we wanted to get you something special, something personal," and here Lester waggled his eyebrows with a mischievous wink. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. He pouted before saying, "I really wanted to get you some sexy lingerie but my cousin called dibs!" Bobby promptly hit him upside the head. It was water off a duck's back. Lester seemed pleased to make that confession. "But if you change your mind … let me know." And he leapt out of the way of the swipe from Tank.

"So let me get this straight. This was planned some time ago, while Ranger was here, before he went into the wind?" They all nodded. O-kay …

There was a knock on the door and with the "Enter!" command from Tank, Bear walked in with a two small red boxes and headed towards me. He grinned that gorgeous dimpled grin.

"Miss Stephanie. You know the drill. Sign here."

"Oh … Getting brave now, Bear?" I teased.

"Yes, Miss Stephanie. I feel safe with Tank, Lester and Bobby here, too." This was met with a chorus of laughter and mutterings of, "He's got a lot to learn."

"Are you wearing Kevlar?" I asked suspiciously. "And it's Stephanie or just Steph." He gave a curt nod. Strange. I wonder if these deliveries are part of his induction, a kind of hazing. Let's see where this goes.

He put the two red boxes with the black bows on the conference table in front of me and stepped back, without turning around, standing in a military pose, waiting. At ease, but I don't think he was at ease. One box was heavier than the other which seemed to have a number of items in it so I opened that one first. _Always be prepared _was my Rangeman card message. Inside the box and under the tissue paper was a pair of cable ties for light weight, discreet handcuffs; a mini pepper spray and a red mini lipstick stun gun. _Bombshell, we like you when you're dressed._ Ah, yes, I smiled. These must be from Hal and Cal given the caricatures of a wink smiley above a blushing stun gun and the flaming skull tattoo. Cute. Poor Hal. He has obviously recovered from that time when I stunned him in the elevator when I was trying to escape the building. They have had me practising defence moves and escaping holds.

The heavier box had Tank leaning forward eagerly and Lester waiting with bated breath. Bobby's arms were folded and he too was waiting with more than a bit of interest. I glanced over my shoulder at Bear and I detected a distinct degree of discomfort not only given away by his anxious intent eyes but by the small beads of sweat near his temple and he adjusted his Kevlar just a bit. Hmm. I slowly lifted the lid and inside the message read _Never be afraid again to be fully dressed_. Of course, as I revealed a Beretta Nano 9mm with a cute pink marbled finish. I picked up the card, _For our hot shot_. I smiled. Ram and Woody. I checked the magazine and the sights and as I felt the grip and the weight of it, I looked directly at Bear. He stared right back at me but breathed a little more deeply through his nostrils.

"You know, I used to hate my gun," as I caressed this little baby. "I think I have the perfect place for this … don't I Tank?" Tank grinned his beautiful big white smile and Lester feigned a swoon muttering in Spanish.

"It's alright, Bear. I only shoot paper men. I bet Lester Santos has been yanking your chain." And I eyeballed him like he was prey, stalking towards him, removing the magazine from my Nano for all to see. I ran the barrel slowly down the side of his face.

"You've been _verry_ naughty, _Lesterr_ Santos," I half whispered with my sexy husky voice, trilling the Rs. He fell off his chair, clutching his heart and then I stunned him with my new Lipstick and the guys just lost it. Tank gave a very shocked Bear a nod and he left the room a little more relieved but now full on grinning. I winked at him which he accepted with a nod.

"This has been a truly surreal day. It's not even my birthday and Christmas has passed but I am absolutely blown away with all these gifts, so beautifully wrapped. I … I …"

We could hear a roar of laughter erupt from the control room. I guess Bear was made to declare how things ensued. We all smiled, except for Lester, he groaned.

"Bomber, it's all part of a plan and we are all, each and every one of us, willing mortal participants. All will be revealed soon enough. You will know. Just go with it and don't fight it. We've got your back."

"O-kay. Now you're making it more confusing but I love the surprises so much. I'm guessing that I'm wearing red?"

"I wanted to wear a red suit but we need to blend with the guests." I could just visualise Lester in a red suit. He is already such a chick magnet and red will make him all the more attractive and easy on the eye.

"Well, on a different note, I have everything all packed and ready to go." The guys high-fived and suddenly went off to make arrangements for the move leaving me with my boxes and bows and my new loot. Bobby poked his head around the door and warned me that Lester was putting dibs on my lingerie and underwear drawer.

"Don't worry, Bobby. I've already packed them and they are in the trunk of my car. Let's not tell him just yet. Then I'll let you carry that box of goodies up to seven for me. Deal?" Bobby laughed heartily.

"I just left him some post-it notes to tell him what colours were where, just some, not all, thongs, bras, corsets, negligee … I couldn't resist." Bobby hugged me and escorted me to my cubicle and left me with a parting kiss to continue my searches. The day went fast after such an eventful morning.

Later that afternoon I supervised the placement of my few meagre things on seven and Ella helped me put my clothes in the wardrobe which already had some beautiful outfits, tops, dresses and some shoes, nice shoes. We chatted for a while, over a cup of coffee, about clothing in general and I told her about the men and my beautiful boxes of red. She laughed and shook her head when I told her about Lester's shenanigans and stunning him with the Lipstick stun gun. Ella wasn't going to elaborate either. I tried. She was part of it. It's like a conspiracy, a nice, sweet conspiracy.

"Oh, Ella. I can't wait for Ranger to be back. I hope he's back, back before, you know …"

"Don't worry, my dear Stephanie. Tank has allowed me to inform you that he is stateside. It won't be long. You'll see. Will you be needing anything else?"

I shook my head and thanked her with a hug and a kiss, promising her I would be alright. I then had a quick shower to freshen up, using that luscious Bulgari shower gel, before going to bed, in that luscious 1000 thread count bed of luxury. I lay there reflecting on my eventful day. I am the luckiest girl. Oh sweet dreams to me.

^^^V^^^

_I hope you enjoyed this instalment. There is some more to come. Let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews. I will get to you and thank you in a PM for taking the time to write one. It's like nectar to a bee. These are Janet's characters, except for Bear, he's mine, and I'm just playing with them.**

**ooooOoooo**

"_Don't worry, my dear Stephanie. Tank has allowed me to inform you that he is stateside. It won't be long. You'll see. Will you be needing anything else?"_

_I shook my head and thanked her with a hug and a kiss, promising her I would be alright. I then had a quick shower to freshen up, using that luscious Bulgari shower gel, before going to bed, in that luscious 1000 thread count bed of luxury. I lay there reflecting on my eventful day. I am the luckiest girl. Oh sweet dreams to me._

**ooooOoooo**

**Boxes of Red: Chapter 3**

With bed linen as divine as was in Ranger's bed, I had little trouble falling asleep and had a quite an amazingly good sleep. Even in my dreams that man can make my heart rate increase and I was so aroused when I woke up sensing someone had been in my room. Correction. Ranger's room. Was that Bulgari that I could smell? Did he come to me in the night or was it a dream? I must have been dreaming, very vivid and erotic dreams of Ranger and his warm, hard body and those warm hands, his mouth, his tongue and … Oh boy. Surely if he had been here I would have felt his presence, felt his touch, his lips. Or perhaps, sadly, since I had a shower before retiring last night, the lingering fragrance of Bulgari was from me. Ohhh. I miss him. I rolled over and walked into his beautiful bathroom and decided a shower would help cool my hormones. I needed something to eat, something sweet before going down to the gym. I grabbed my water bottle and some grapes and gave some to my little buddy Rex. Twitching his whiskers with a look of approval, he stuffed two of them in his cheek pouches and held the other in his tiny paws, tumbling it momentarily before taking a hearty bite and then dashed into his little cubby house. No more soup cans for him in his new condo. What do you reckon in a building full of men?

Once I was dressed in my Rangeman black gym gear I skipped down the stairs, not the elevator, to meet Hector and Zip. They greeted me with a hug and a kiss as I came over to the mats for my stretches. My flexibility has amazed even me. In fact, I am astounded. I know the Merry Men are impressed as well. If someone had said my body was capable of this level of suppleness, I would have scoffed and laughed at them. Today they were showing me a new routine and other exercises to do after my treadmill and bike sessions with weights, kick boxing, some rowing as well and an express session of rapid repetitions and then my usual cool down and stretches, yoga style. This routine had a lot more cardio. I enjoyed the boxing to the pads but found I was weary quickly with punching the pads as Hector held them. I felt tired yet invigorated using muscles in both my upper and lower body.

"Si. That's good, Chica." He changed the height of the pads and with that the tempo also slowed as I didn't have to reach as high. I was putting all my strength into it so he had Zip demonstrate how to conserve energy by controlling my stance, my breathing and focusing on the target not the actual power I wanted to exert. After some more hit ups, Zip pulled my gloves off and handed me my water bottle and towel, ruffling my hair in the process. We went through the stretches together and it felt very liberating as I composed my breathing and focused on my Zen zone, my eyes closed and all the gym noises disappearing into the distance. I was in my virtual Japanese garden, peaceful and Zen.

"You did well, Chiquita. It well get easier as you strengthen that core." Zip said quietly, not intruding too much on my tranquillity.

Hal and Cal had been watching from the ring as they completed their kick boxing rounds.

"You are looking pretty lethal there, Angel," Cal remarked as Zip pulled me to a standing position.

Hal nodded then added, "Those stretches are amazing. My sister did them as part of her ballet cool down and, wow, you nailed it. If I didn't know better, I'd say you had done ballet all along."

"Thanks guys. Got to go. Places to be. Work to be done. My boss might get cranky if I hang out too much." I winked at them as I left the gym. I jogged up the stairs. Go figure. This is the new me, fit and empowered.

After a refreshing shower I came into the dining area, in my Rangeman black, to find that Ella had set out my breakfast with a red rose tied with a black ribbon. And there it was … another red box with a black bow. I took a sip of my coffee and slowly undid the bow. It was a slim box and as I opened it, of course, there was a Rangeman card this time with Ranger's distinct writing. _Something sexy for my sexy Babe. _My heart flipped and skipped a beat with excitement as butterflies fluttered and flipped in my tummy and further I was really curious. Carefully I peeled open the black tissue paper to reveal a pair of red lacy cheekini panties, very sexy. They were gorgeous and definitely sexy. _I might have to use my teeth to peel these off your sexy ass, Babe. _Oh boy. Is it hot in here? I needed something bigger than the card to fan my face. So red continues to prevail.

I ate my breakfast and placed the box with all the others on the tallboy in the bedroom. I was getting quite a collection: the classic Venetian filigree mask, the beautiful dancing shoes, the thigh holster, the tools of the trade kit, my little Nano Beretta and now these sexy red cheekinis. I pulled myself away from them and after brushing my teeth and braiding my hair I went to the control room.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the break room and proceeded to my cubicle only to be intercepted by a pouting Lester.

"Beautiful," he whined.

"Lester?"

"The post-it notes … so not fair. That was mean." He pouted. "But I would really like to s-" and once again Bobby clipped him upside the head.

"Santos!" he warned.

"Sorry, Beautiful. You know me too well, it seems."

I grinned and gave him a wink. "Yup!" making the P with one of those popping sounds.

"Nobody gets to play with my sssexy lingerrrie except your cousin, Lesterrrr Santosssss," I purred as I strutted like a Veronica's Secret catwalk angel towards him, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"And Lesssterrr … I do have a surprise for you …" He looked expectantly at me, almost salivating as I stage whispered in his ear. "You wanna know my favourrrite -." Once again I zapped him with my new mini lipstick stun gun as he crumpled to the floor.

All the guys erupted into hysterical laughter after a momentary stunned pause as I walked triumphantly back to my cubicle.

"Too easy and so much fun," I chuckled, very pleased with myself and my stealth moves.

"I can't believe he fell for it again," Bobby said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Hector smirked at me holding up his phone with a wink. "Got it, Chica."

Finally the control room settled down after a few more sniggers but Tank's booming laughter came from his office when Hector had emailed it to all computers as a repeating loop of Lester going down again and again. Hmm. I had his attention completely and I was quite pleased with my deception.

"Little Girl, if Santos gives me any shit, can you sort him out for me? Sorry I missed the real thing but Hector worked his magic. May I add that you nailed it with your Victoria's Secret catwalk strut?"

"Yeah and that sexy purr, Angel," smiled Cal. "But you got him before with the same routine and he fell for it again? Oh, man!"

Starting up some searches I was aware of a presence behind me. A cautious Bear approached my cubicle. He was grinning but wary, and, he was holding another black bowed red box.

"Don't worry, Bear. It's safe," I remarked casually, using his words from our first encounter. He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped forward. I signed the tablet in exchange for the box. Heads popped up and craned to see what was within.

_Where for art thou?_ was my new message. As I opened the small square box, within was a pair of earrings, white gold studs for the second hole in my ear, a delicate pair of diamond studs. Oh boy. _So we can keep track of you. Forgive _ I looked up, a bit overcome with their generosity.

Zip and Hector stood beside me. Zip put his finger up to his lip with a sudden silence gesture and a whimsical expression on his face.

"We all pitched in and we can disable them remotely at your or Ranger's request immediately. We just want to make sure you are safe. Bossman has approved."

"Well." I breathed out. "This is all too much, guys. Tank? Care to explain what is going on?" I glared at him directly, not angry, but something was going on and I wanted to know. He smiled and raised one eyebrow.

"Come into my office and we shall discuss." He glanced at the Merry Men and with barely a nod indicated for a select few to join us. Hmm. This had better be good.

ooooOoooo

_So what is going on with the Merry Men? _

_Why so many Boxes of Red?_

_What else is there to come?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Boxes of Red: Chapter 4**

All characters belong to Janet. They've just come out to play. Bear is all mine.

…**ooOoo…**

"_Well." I breathed out. "This is all too much, guys. Tank? Care to explain what is going on?" I glared at him directly, not angry, but something was going on and I wanted to know. He smiled and raised one eyebrow._

"_Come into my office and we shall discuss." He glanced at the Merry Men and with barely a nod indicated for a select few to join us. Hmm. This had better be good._

…**ooOoo…**

Everyone seemed at ease as I followed them in. Lester's eyes had a definite twinkle as he swaggered inside and Bobby was smirking, just slightly but knowingly. Tank sat behind the large desk in his sumptuous chair beckoning for me to sit in one of the visitors' chairs as Hector closed the door and winked at me. Hmmm. Curious. Tank's face was deadpan but his eyes were gleaming, so not quite the blank face. I defiantly stood my ground with my arms folded tapping my foot. Lester snort laughed and I glared at him with my hands now on my hips which made him laugh out loud.

"Lester. Santos." I warned through clenched teeth. "So help me, I might have to zap you a third time because you really are playing with fire and seem to like to get burned. Will you ever learn? You are such a glutton for punishment. Oh, lookie-lookie. What do I have here? Hmm. Ooh … It still has charge ..." I sashayed towards him with malicious intent. He leapt from his chair only to hide behind Tank. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Did Lester Santos just scream?

"Are you a pussy now Santos? Come on. Fight like a man, not a mouse. You are pressing my buttons and I have just the cure for you. Come to me, Baby. I've got a little button of my own here just for you. It has your name on it."

"Easy, Beautiful. You look so sexy when you're all fired up and -." Tank promptly slapped him firmly upside and indicated he sit. "Sit! Now!" Bobby grinned shaking his head at Santos.

"C'mon, Santos. You're clocking up some serious mat time. Bomber, do you want a session with him as well?" He was nodding his head conspiratorially with a sly wink.

"Sure. That sounds promising to me. But not with Tank to protect him." I smiled shrewdly whilst flexing my arms, interlocking my fingers and reverse clicking my knuckles with one of those internal twists whilst eyeing Lester with malicious delight. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. That was a diversion and I know it. Let's get to the point. Spill! Something is going on and you know something that I don't and I want in. It appears that I am involved and I want to know to what extent. So, what's the deal?"

"Little Girl, please sit? It's not at all bad."

There was a knock at the door and Hector opened it to reveal Bear, a tiny smile revealing those cute dimples, carrying another expected black-bowed box, a very flat red box, practically a large envelope. I rolled my eyes and his smile grew bigger and so did his dimples as he stood there like an Egyptian slave waiting patiently for a royal command.

"Oh, no. Nuh-uh. I am _not_ opening another box until I get some answers. Tank?"

"What do you know so far, Little Girl?" answering my question with another question. I waited but he didn't let on nor would anyone else in his office. They all remained stoic, silent, yet reassuringly with just a hint of a smile in the uplifted corner of their mouths. Is that another Rangeman prerequisite? Bear stood there unaffected by my scrutiny. I took another deep breath and sighed on the exhale.

"Alright. Fine. This is what I understand. I have been invited to a ball, a masked ball with a red, black and white theme. It's formal. Black tie. It arrived in an invitation personally delivered to my apartment with some fresh Boston creams and a hot coffee. The invitation was in a fancy envelope and unsigned. Given the hot coffee and coercive Boston creams, one of you guys hand delivered said items. By the way, I did enjoy my surprise breakfast. So, I thank you. With that, I'm guessing that you are all invited or you are doing security … or perhaps both."

"One of these?" asked Bobby, holding up the same style of envelope. Lester, Hector and Tank also had their own, revealing their personal invitation within, Lester waving his at me with a brilliant smile. Bear winked at me and slid one out of his pocket.

"And since then I have had the pleasure of meeting Bernardo, aka Bear, many times, delivering these mysterious yet enticing black-bowed red boxes, the contents of which have just absolutely blown me away. To say I'm overwhelmed is a gross understatement and I know more is to come." I waved my hand indicating Bear and the red box. "And you are all in on it." I accused. "So, what gives?"

"We didn't intend to make you feel uncomfortable, Little Girl. We all chose to be part of this in preparation for the main event," he explained somewhat cryptically. Tank's phone buzzed. _Ha! Saved by the bell. Grrr._ With narrowed eyes I glared at him. He had the tiniest hint of a smile and he raised one eye brow at me rather whimsically. I rolled my eyes. Pfft. Another Rangeman prerequisite. Tank spoke very little after his initial "Yo" with just a few grunts and other noises of acknowledgement. His eyes dwelt on me for a moment and I knew, before I heard a word, that it was Ranger. I was instantly happy and excited and smiling expectantly. Putting it on speaker for all to hear, Tank sat down.

"Babe. Men. Bear you need to give Stephanie her current red box. Babe, you need to open it. Actually, Bear, give her both packages." _Both?_ I looked around to see if there was a camera.

"Can you see us?" I quizzed as my curiosity piqued, glancing around Tank's office.

"How did you know? Ranger?"

"Chica. Due to security … where he is, he is not permitted to show his face but he does have visual."

"Oh… Okay." That got me thinking. I mouthed, "I miss you Carlos." And I heard a chuckle. Yep, he had seen it. Yay, me! So I licked my lips and I heard a groan. _Ooh yeahhhh…._ Tank, Lester and Bobby looked at me curiously, suspicious. Bear and Hector gave me that knowing look. Oops. I've been sprung as I put on my most innocent face.

"Playing with fire, Babe. There is going be payback, you know that. Now, Bear. Proceed." All the men were grinning at me. Oh, boy. I blew a curl off my forehead from the corner of my mouth.

"Okay. Give it to me, Baby." I said to Bear signing the tablet and exchanging that for the boxes of red. He decided to give me the flat box first. I shook it and listened. Upon opening it, leaving the black ribbon on Tank's desk, _TGIF_ was written on the card.

"Oh. This. Girl. Is. Fantastic?" Tank burst out laughing, a lovely deep rumbling laugh which set everyone into peals of laughter. Grinning, I set the card on his desk and pulled back the black tissue paper to reveal a gift certificate. It was for a spa day, plus one – facial, manicure, pedicure, massage, warm mud wrap and more exotic treatments. There was also an appointment card for Mr Alexander. Oh. How lovely._ Luxuriate and enjoy the pampering. _I swallowed and felt my eyes prickle. So my Friday was mapped out as a pamper day in preparation for the masked ball that evening. I nodded my head but found myself speechless.

"Babe. You deserve it. You will be driven to the spa retreat, with a friend if you wish, and then Mr Alexander will come to you here at Rangeman, to do his magic with your beautiful hair. Okay, Bear. Number 2."

Bear handed over the small red box. I paused and smiled at my Merry Men. Again I shook it and something slid inside. That really made me wonder, so without further ado I undid the bow and lifted the lid to find the card. _Para siempre - Forever. _Oh boy. Slowly I opened up the tissue paper to reveal a delicate bracelet of black and white diamonds set in white gold. In the middle was a matching pair of earrings of three infinity links tapered in three elegant swirls. The links, each a pair of hearts joined to form the infinity symbol encrusted with black and white diamonds, swirling black over white, forming the pattern of undulating infinity. _To infinity_. Whoa. Talk about take my breath away.

"Chiquita. Allow me," whispered Hector as he removed the bracelet and placed it on my right wrist. It sparkled gloriously in the down lights and I was mesmerised. He kissed my hand and looked at me earnestly mouthing the words "_Para siempre_."

"Te queremos." He said reverently. My eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"We love you." Bobby translated. I nodded numbly, blinking them away, smiling shyly with a lump in my throat.

"It's … Wow. It's … They're beautiful. Thank you," I whispered. I reached for a water bottle because my mouth felt suddenly quite dry. The earrings were so elegant, the bracelet exquisite.

"Babe? Please wear them all evening? They have a tracking device for added security."

I mouthed the words "_I love you. I miss you_." Ranger cleared his throat. I looked up and smiled. He, too, was overcome.

"I want you to know that I am in the process of closing my contract since I am not re-signing. I am finalising documentation and debriefing to enable closure. However, there is one final deal or capture before they will allow me to call it quits."

"Some details are not relevant but I want you to know that one of the guests is a high end person of interest. He may approach you but his M.O. is not a threat to you."

"So, am I a distraction? Is this a distraction job?"

"No, Babe. This is not a job. I promise you. You _**will**_ be distraction, undeniably, and we will use that to advantage as he does have an eye for beauty. There is no doubt that you will look stunning at the ball and our capture will be swift, smooth and discreet. We don't expect violence but he is known to be a slippery and devious customer who has been able to move in high circles without hindrance. He is wanted for embezzlement and fraud of the highest level. Because we are already invited, we will all be in our black tie formal wear whilst also providing security with a team for that purpose. Regardless, everyone will be on the alert, so to speak. That includes you, Babe. We have been requested to handle this delicately as he is very well-regarded and respected in high society which has enabled him to operate successfully in his profession. If he approaches you, which I expect he will, engage in light conversation like you do so charmingly. Do not be alarmed, just be yourself. Your Merry Men will keep you occupied and close by and rotate as your dance partners. Tank, the pictures."

Up on the big screen a selection of portraits was displayed, in a variety of profiles, some close ups, some in situ on the street or in a café or restaurant. He was a very distinguished looking man with alert smiling eyes and a winning smile, certainly not a slimy looking character. I could see how he was able to blend in with the upper classes. He was impeccably well dressed and from the surveillance footage he moved with an easy grace. I nodded.

"Okay. He looks like he has been able to move freely in those circles. I gather he has a lot of charm and charisma. His wardrobe smacks of affluence and obviously gets his suits tailored. He is a very distinguished looking man, Ranger. But where will you be? You say that my Merry Men will be my dance partners. Does that include you, too?"

"Because he will recognise me, I have to be less conspicuous until we can capture him. If I am with you he will know instantly that I am there to take him in. We have crossed paths before, amicably and respectfully. We have done an extensive amount of surveillance as you can see and this event will allow us to move easily and discreetly. Once we have him sighted we will close in. When the capture is complete, you will know immediately, Babe."

"But, how will I know? So, are we all wired and …"

"No, Little Girl. We will remove him quickly and securely and then you will have one exclusive dance partner for the rest of the evening. That is how you will know." He winked at me and all the guys smiled at that.

"Oh." Yeah, real eloquent, I know. Then I grinned knowingly and smiled. Of course.

"I have to go. I will see you at the ball, Babe. You will go with the men in the limousine to the banquet hall and once he's captured, you're mine. Tank will organise your dance card. Don't go crazy, Babe."

Tank looked at the men and without a word they filed out.

"So, Tank. I am to have a dance card? How quaint. Will you be on my card as well?" He nodded.

"So. Let me get this straight. It's not a job and it's not a distraction but I will be a distraction."

"Yep."

…**ooOoo…**

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. I love to read your thoughts in reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

"_I have to go. I will see you at the ball, Babe. You will go with the men in the limousine to the banquet hall and once he's captured, you're mine. Tank will organise your dance card. Don't go crazy, Babe." _

_Tank looked at the men and without a word they filed out. _

"_So, Tank. I am to have a dance card? How quaint. Will you be on my card as well?" He nodded. _

"_So. Let me get this straight. It's not a job and it's not a distraction but I will be a distraction."_

"_Yep."_

…**ooOoo…**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Stephanie's POV**

"Am I bait?"

"No Little Girl, you are not bait. Let's say you are more … a triple A rating: Allure, Attraction and Appeal."

Allure? Attraction? Appeal? … That made sense. NOT! Clear as mud. Hmm. This was getting really intriguing and more puzzling at the same time. I was mystified but a certain part of me was dying of curiosity. Glancing up and around the room I mouthed, "Te amo, Carlos."

"Te amo, Babe. It won't be long and I will make it worth your while. Please be patient. Can you do that, for me, please?" I nodded. "I know it has been somewhat difficult and frustrating and I wish I could tell you more. Just know that your presence is quite strategic in a very subtle way."  
I was about to protest.

"Wait. You don't have to do anything specific. Just be yourself and enjoy the evening and the dancing. I want you to have fun and, just so you understand, the anticipation is getting to me as well. I have my eye on the prize, so to speak, but you are the ultimate prize to me, Stephanie. You mean so much to me, Babe, and I wouldn't put you at risk. I'm sorry that it has to be this way. Your Merry Men and I will make sure that you are close and always safe. We have your back as you will have ours, I'm sure. I can't wait to see you and to hold you in my arms, Babe. I want you to know that I will do my utmost to make this capture smooth and slick." He paused. "I have to go, Babe. Not long now. Don't over think this and don't go crazy, Babe." Nodding my head, speechless and misty eyed, I reluctantly made to leave Tank's office feeling a bit dazed, gathering my precious packages in hand, a huge lump in my throat.

Looking around I was surprised to find myself alone since Tank seemed to have disappeared like smoke. Hector met me at the door and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I was feeling suddenly bereft.

"Chica. You will be fine. All will be good. You will see. You will be the most beautiful person at the ball. Allow us to take care of business in the business that we know and do well. Carlos is the best. Si?"

I nodded numbly.

"And I want to be first on your dance card. I have told Tank already." This brought a smile to my face as he winked at me mischievously.

He walked me over to the elevator and escorted me to seven. He kissed my cheek and left me as I entered the lobby watching me close the door. I went into the sitting room and sat heavily in one of the armchairs, putting the packages on the coffee table. Wow. Well. There you go. Carlos spoke so much more and had me on the verge of tears with his words of love. This has been a very surreal day. I slipped my shoes off and placed my feet on the coffee table thinking over the events of the last hour.

Sometime later I woke up slightly disorientated. Huh. I must have dozed off. I was dreaming of the ball and my dance card with a line of suitors until my Mr Delectable swept me off my feet wearing a mask and looking delectable. Somehow I can't remember the specific details of Mr Delectable, I just knew that delectable could only be Carlos and nothing else mattered. I felt somewhat better for the snooze. I sighed. I've been doing that a lot lately.

There was a lot to think about but I will place my trust in Carlos since I promised to not over think this. Doesn't mean I can't think about it, I can't help myself. I'm still chewing over the distraction not-a-distraction bit. Part of me wants to be annoyed and angry but it was the emphatic imploring manner with which he spoke that has convinced me to take it as it is. He will be there and my Merry Men will be close by. My dance card is getting quite full it seems. Thankfully my gorgeous new dance shoes are not the killer FMPs that would have me crippled after a few dances. Placing my new packages in the bedroom with the others, I quickly freshened up.

Before long there was a quiet knock at the door and Ella came in with a tray bearing dinner and a warm friendly smile.

"Good evening, Stephanie."

"Oh hi, Ella." I smiled warmly at her.

"I have your dinner and a little something special, other than dessert, for you, with a little help from our friend Hector." She winked and I was instantly curious and surprised as she handed me a black-bowed red box.

"You, too?"

"Yes, Stephanie. We are all in this, together. Carlos loves you. You mean a lot to him, more than you know. Those fine young men of his also love you and Luis and I do too. You are so much the daughter we never had, my dear."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I blushed.

"I'm just … so overwhelmed at the extent of the gifts and their generosity, Ella, and now you too. I feel so … humbled by all this extra attention. Forgive me, but I'm not used to it."

"You deserve it, Stephanie. We all appreciate how much joy and light you have brought into their lives, our lives too. They see so much of the dark side and until you came into Carlos' life and his men's, you cannot begin to understand the changes I've noticed in them, Carlos especially. You are so good for them all. But for Carlos, you have given him a new lease of life, a new outlook beyond his successful business and government commitments. You make them happy and they smile. You have very subtly disarmed even the most hardened and damaged of these fine courageous young men. They didn't think they deserved this as society here in Jersey has not been too appreciative of their sacrifices and courage. They honour and adore you and appreciate you and how you accept them unconditionally. You are a very special woman, Stephanie. Very special indeed."

Wow. With misty eyes I undid the bow lifting the lid. _Accessorise_. I looked at Ella and saw excited anticipation. Under the black tissue paper was a beautiful black clutch purse with a wrist strap. It was encrusted with red crystals and small black and white pearls in a delicate pattern similar to the infinity bracelet. _A girl always needs to accessorise_. Inside was a mini perfume spray bottle of Dolce Vita. She gave me a hug, a long warm hug. Now that's something I really needed and it doesn't come in a box. I relished the hug and she patted my back and gave me an extra squeeze.

"It's beautiful, Ella, thank you. Looks like it's just the right size for my other special accoutrements. Perfect. And, you said Hector?"

"Ah, yes. He insisted that one of the black pearls be a small transmitter. I hope you don't mind."

"Hmmm. All this security and track-ability is doing my head in, Ella."

"You are so precious to them, to Carlos especially and to his men. They are not taking any chances. Always expect the unexpected and be prepared, not that the unexpected is going to happen. You know, contingency plans I think they call them."

I smiled at that. Yes, I knew all about that.

"But this is a ball, a masked ball my dear, and not everyone is readily recognisable. You realise that don't you?"

"Oh…" I said so eloquently. "Of course. So how will I know them, Carlos and my Merry Men?"

"Ah, yes. Well, you will see them when you go in the limousine. You understand that will be one of those Hummers, don't you?" We both laughed at that.

"Big men, bigger car. Let me guess … Black I suppose?" This started a fit of giggles as I visualised my Merry Men going in a regular limo. Okay, one or two but a whole crew? Nah! We laughed some more. It was a cathartic feeling and I felt a lot lighter.

"There's my girl. Yes, big is better. They will be readily recognised with their horned masks, like impala, antelopes, deer and Ram had to have ram's horns." Once again we giggled and I hugged her.

"Thanks Ella. I do feel better."

"Now eat up and rest. You've had a lot on your mind."

ooooOoooo

Wednesday was a blur. So much industry and a huge take down, one of those fully fitted tactical response take downs after long strategy meetings over most of the day. Rodriguez kept my in tray perpetually full but I was also doing some searches for another take down tomorrow. Tank wanted and hoped for a new perspective.

"Have a go at this one for me. It needs fresh eyes. Read it through and highlight anything of interest. Anything, no matter how small, make your annotations as you do. There's something we're missing and I just cannot put my finger on it."

I was so engrossed in the searches and some other paperwork for Tank, a welcome change from the constant searches, that I was surprised at the onslaught of noise erupting from the stairwell as the men came back. Already? Time flies when you're having fun it seems. They looked happy and pumped.

Safe and successful. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Checking each of my Merry Men personally, I was relieved to hear and see that all went smoothly although the targets evidently were a little uncooperative which of course made the takedown all the more satisfying and invigorating. Men! Crazy. I shook my head. A little rumble in the jungle and their testosterone is spiked and pinging off the walls. They were jovial, loud and perky. I was relieved and content once I had my virtual inventory completed finding only a few minor scrapes but no serious injuries. Suits me.

Looking up at the clock I was surprised that I had totally skipped lunch and, as if on cue, my traitorous stomach made its present condition known which was met with feigned fear and a roar of laughter and chuckles as Cal and Ram rapidly shepherded me into the break room with urgency and enthusiastic grins. While most went off to log their morning's events or off to shower, Tank gazed at me with one of those unspoken looks of "Are you okay?" and I nodded, giving with the thumbs up. He smiled and nodded approvingly.

Following him into his office I sat in the chair opposite his large desk, waiting expectantly. He eyed me quizzically. I said nothing but tried to raise one eyebrow and failed. Again. Okay. So two went up. Obviously I have yet to master that prerequisite Rangeman skill. Pfft. The corner of his mouth twitched minutely and he successfully raised one eyebrow. _Show-off._ I just gave him my silent look, smug yet not disclosing my reason for sitting here.

He waited me out, slowly folding his huge muscular arms across his broad chest, leaning back in his chair, smirking.

"You got something for me Little Girl?" Quietly triumphant that I did not break first, even though I was dying to pour it out, I smiled like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary.

"Yep." I replied with a distinctive pop of the final P. "Good news or bad news first?"

"Good news. Let's keep those happy vibes in here. C'mon. Hit me."

"We-ell. The good news is that I have made a spreadsheet for you to simplify the payslips that I know you so love to do each week." Grinning, I walked up behind his desk as he re-booted his computer and selected Excel showing him how easy it was to collate the pay details and enter the data with the automated totalising column doing the hard yards for him.

"There's probably other ways to go about it, but I thought this was something you could manage better than your current, tedious long hand method. As each Rangeman completes his shift, he completes the details in each column for the various duties performed and it automatically calculates the rate for the hours spent on each aspect. Or, you can make a slip such as this, a mini checklist, hard copy or on the computer and you can enter the data after you have checked and approved them. It's flexible and I can tailor it further to your liking. If the slip is on the computer and all is approved, you can just copy and paste it into the main spreadsheet for each week or shift rotation. So Monitors, Security Inspections, Pursuits, Captures, TPD time, Surveillance and all the rest are here, even visits to St Francis if one of the FTAs was 'uncooperative' as you guys call it. I've written in the penalty rates for the different shifts already. There are more columns available if you need. The next sheet records their injuries and time spent at medical facilities. I have also done one to record their gym time, gun range, training, defensive driving and professional development. Bobby might be interested in a similar spreadsheet for his medical data."

Tank was looking very pleased as he sat there beaming at me his arms smugly crossed over his chest.

"OK. That's really great Little Girl, _really_ great. Awesome, in fact. Now cut to the chase and get to the good stuff. So what's the bad news?"

"Peterson."

"OK. Spill."

"Peterson is his first name." I paused and watched him as he chewed that over.

"Well, I'll be! So it's … Peterson Owen, not Owen Peterson?"

"Almost. There was a typo in all the paperwork you were given, even from the courts. Peterson _**Olwen**_. They left off the _**ell**_. A simple typo. I realised that the computers would have automatically cross-referenced both names and still it couldn't locate him or his full profile and rap sheet. So …"

In a move so swift, he'd stood and picked me up, whirled me around and gave me a kiss on my cheek before I realised I was even airborne. He hugged me before he gently put me back on the ground smiling that huge white smile of his.

"You are one smart cookie, Stephanie Plum. I can handle that spreadsheet. I'll brief the Rangemen at the next meeting. But this, this is pure ass and class. I was ready to throw it out, burn it and blow it up. But you came good, real good."

"Well, here's the preliminary search for him and it shows he's been one busy shady character. I've got another search running and you can compare the details yourself. That's why I was so engrossed. I love a good mystery and it frustrated the hell out of me until I accidentally put an _**L**_ in his name like Sally-Anne's Welsh Aunt Olwen."

Leaving his office I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the break room feeling pleased with my morning's efforts and efficiency. By the time it was evening I had completed the Peterson Olwen searches and all the ones for Rodriguez. As I walked past Tank's office I placed the Olwen searches in his in-tray with my usual annotations, highlighted bits and post-its, colourful post-its of course. I was more than ready to call it a day. The control room had resumed its normal sedate tone. I was about to make my way to the elevator when I was tapped on the shoulder by Bear, a red envelope in his hand, with a black bow. I rolled my eyes at him standing there with a blank face but his eyes had the hint of a twinkle in them. He was trying not to smile.

"What? No signing today?" I teased while I opened the envelope and he chuckled at my surprise.

"_You are hereby summoned to a Pizza Party on 2. Conference Room 2. Now__._ Oh yes. Perfect. Pizza is definitely something I need today. Lead on Bear."

As expected, it was loud and fun. Everyone was excited about the day's events and I got lots of hugs and squeezes for taming Tank's temper and frustration in solving the glitch with the Peterson Olwen file. The excitement was infectious with their exuberance for today's sortie and also in anticipation for tomorrow's raid. Apparently Olwen had popped up on their radar before and his crime spree went on relentlessly without so much as a capture as he eluded their trace every time. He had gathered a following of loyal thugs so they were anticipating another good pursuit. Go figure.

After a few drinks and the total annihilation of the pizzas, leaving a mountain of empty boxes, I decided to call it a night. Hector once again chaperoned me to seven.

As I walked into the bedroom I noticed a red box on the bed. Nobody else but me in here so I leapt onto the bed and sat up against the pillows to open this surprise. It must be from Carlos. It was a beautiful bow and I could smell Bulgari on it. Mmmm. Definitely Carlos. I peeled away the tissue paper in a hurry after reading and re-reading Those_ legs…oh so sexy. _Whoa! Beautiful lace top stay up stockings, sheer black with an ankle decal motif. Silk. Is it hot in here? _Silky, soft and oh so sexy…. To leave on or to be taken off slowly with my teeth. What a divine dilemma. _Fanning self here. Fu-uck. He's not even here and I am all hot and bothered. As I rolled over to make my way to the bathroom there was another red box, larger than the one with those sexy silks. Oh my goodness. How did I miss that? _A perfect figure, a perfect body _was inside on top of the black tissue paper. He took my breath away. A corset, or was it a bustier? Whatever, it was so sexy and red and lacy and … Oh my God. Unbelievable. It laced up at the front. It was so light and finely boned. Did I say sexy? I used to admire these when I worked for that lingerie company. I could not afford one of these but I knew how good they made a girl look and feel. _I can't wait to see this on your beautiful body … Sweet dreams Babe. After tomorrow you are mine. This much_

Right. Cold shower or massager? Pfft. Silly question. I placed my new goodies with the others. So many beautiful things. It seems a bit over the top. Come to think of it, there's got to be a dress to come. Oh boy. So much finery and beautiful accessories. I have never gone to a ball with so much … so much … so much detail and thought and preparation. I have never been one to buy extravagantly for myself, well, other than shoes.

oOoOoOo

Thursday ran much like Wednesday. Time flies when you're busy and that rat bastard Rodriguez certainly made sure of that! I would like to get my hands on him one day and strangle him. But it probably wouldn't even bother him. He's probably built like the rest of this Temple of Testosterone. The Peterson Olwen raid and his band of thugs was a success. To say the raiding party was stoked with the outcome and a little argy bargy resistance and that there were some uncooperative culprits just made their day! What is it with men?

Tank called me into his office and there was a white paper bag on his table. Bobby and Lester, Hector too, had that happy glow about them. Anyone would think they just got laid.

A huge rumble erupted in the room. Oh. My. God! Hector grinned at me while Lester and Bobby were laughing with tears in their eyes. Tank was still rumbling with laughter. _Oh boy! Did I..?_

"Si, Estefania. You speak out loud. We all hear. Chica," and he winked at me, "It is the same." More laughter and nodding of heads. Man! These men.

"Here." Tank slid the bag to me knowing full well what the contents were. He was smiling a real megawatt contagious smile and I couldn't help but join him.  
"There will be a celebration, Little Girl. _**You**_ made this possible today, Steph. Your uncanny detective skills have enabled Rangeman to finally capture this dude. We couldn't get a handle on him before and he repeatedly slipped through our system. Ranger is going to be mighty pleased with this one, aside from the big bucks involved, it's more the knowledge that we finally nailed the fucker! We may need to review your skill set. You have many talents Miss Plum. Just doing basic searches may be under valuing your true capacity and qualifications. If you are interested, we, the Core Team, will investigate some new options to better use your skills. What do you say?"

Wow. A lot of words from Tank. I nodded as I had my mouth full of Boston cream. I stopped mid munch. Wait a minute. Is this some Boston cream coercion again? I eyed them warily, one by one.

"Beautiful? Something wrong? Just enjoy them. No strings attached." Oh. Thank goodness for that. I needed some sugar. Mmmm. So nice.

"I think a rest upstairs would be appropriate. You have put in a lot of extra time lately and overtime. Go and have a rest or whatever you fancy. Take the rest of the afternoon off. You have a big day tomorrow. Bear will collect you tomorrow morning for your spa day at around 0930. Your first appointment is at ten. Who is your spa buddy going to be?

"Hector."

His head whiplashed my way and the room was once again in uproar.

Hector raised an eyebrow and gave me one of the sexiest looks ever. Uh oh. I'm in trouble.

oOoOoOoO

_I know. Finally an update. I hope this was worth the wait._

_Let me know your thoughts. Next chapter the ball._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Boxes of Red**

We are almost there. These are Janet's, except for Bear, he's mine. I'm just playing with them and working towards a Babe HEA.

…**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o… **

…"_You have a big day tomorrow. Bear will collect you tomorrow morning for your spa day at around 0930. Your first appointment is at ten. Who is your spa buddy going to be?"_

"_Hector."_

_His head whiplashed my way and the room was once again in uproar._

_Hector raised an eyebrow and gave me one of the sexiest looks ever. Uh oh. I'm in trouble._

…**..o.o.o.o.o.o.o…..**

**Stephanie's POV**

The guys all breaking into fits of laughter was unexpected but so much fun. I couldn't help myself but join in. But who knew these big scary mercenaries could giggle? Go figure. If Hector was surprised by my choice, he wasn't showing it. He just grinned at me as he stalked towards me, his eyebrows doing that sexy ever so slight lift with just a little waggle, much more subtle than Lester, but oh so sexy. Did I say sexy? I think I need another Boston cream or a donut could help. When was my last sugar dose? That Boston cream hasn't even hit the bottom yet. I could be in trouble here.

"Gracias, Chica," he whispered huskily in my ear. " I would be honoured to accompany you to the day spa and it will be good." He winked at me with a sweet little peck on my forehead. Holding my shoulders to steady me, he turned to look at the rest of the Core Team still sniggering.

Between snorts and giggles, Bobby made a statement that sent them all into hysterics again and this time I was in a state of shock. Would he? Hector wasn't at all perturbed, in fact, he was positively beaming.

"Hector, _hermano_. I reckon you should have the same beauty treatments as Stephanie. **All** of them."

Uh, oh. Oh God. Shit. TMI. They don't need to know everything, do they? Okay, massage, that's easy. Body scrub? Meh. Who wouldn't like that? Facial, manicure and pedicure? Would he have his nails painted too? OMG! _**Waxing**_?! Down there? Okay. I don't need to know that. Bikini wax? G string? Brazilian? Do I dare? A landing strip? They don't need to know that but I'm sure they already do. What do guys have? Ah, yes. _**Man**_scaping. But which parts and how far and …?"

Loud snorts and bellowing laughter interrupted my thoughts. Oh shit. I felt the blush heat my face. Hector grabbed me in a strong hug and he was vibrating with silent laughter. I hid my face in his shoulder muttering muffled expletives.

"That's why I love you, Chica. Si, we all heard, every little word. I am looking forward to our spa day."

I chanced a glance to see Tank with tears in his eyes thumping his desk. Lester and Bobby also had glistening eyes and were leaning on their chairs.

"Yes, Beautiful. _**Man**_scaping it is. That's why we love you so much. Don't ever change." Wiping his eyes with his forearm sleeve he came over to give me a hug, ruffling my hair as he sniggered and swaggered his way out of the office.

"You are something else, Bomber. Ranger is one lucky bastard. You're a Keeper, alright." He too ruffled my hair after giving me a kiss on the cheek. My eyes followed him as noise and laughter emerged from the Control Room. Oh no!

"Don't worry, Little Girl. This discussion will not filter out there. It's just between us, but I will share it with Ranger. Fuck. It feels good to laugh. You are a very special woman Stephanie Plum. I hope you realise how much you mean to us, to all of us."

I was speechless. I had already said more than enough. Recalling my train of thought I had to smile. Oh boy. I looked up at Hector, grinned coyly and rolled my eyes. Hector winked. I had made the right choice. He has my back, like they all do. Hector is always there for me, right there and also in the shadows like my personal guardian angel.

"Okay, Chica. Come. I will escort you to the elevator."

"Yeah. That's enough excitement for today. We'll see you sometime tomorrow, Little Girl. Relax, enjoy and luxuriate."

After bidding Hector farewell with a little finger wave as the doors closed, I made my plan for the rest of the afternoon and evening as the elevator began its ascent. I sighed a huge sigh, a contented sigh. Laughter is cathartic and seeing my Merry Men laughing and smiling did make me feel good. And it was my fault, for all the right reasons for a change.

It's good how the guys know when a girl needs some alone time. They are great company but a girl likes her own space too, especially in this Tower of Testosterone. A little rest and perhaps a lovely relaxing bath would be a good idea. Upon entering Ranger's apartment on seven, I was surprised to notice a subtle hint of Bulgari lingering in the foyer. I raced hopefully into the bedroom only to be disappointed when he wasn't there or in any of the other rooms either. Perhaps, wishful thinking. Oh well. He did say he was tied up with red tape and surveillance. Hmmm, Ranger tied up, now that's a nice thought. I need something to relieve these hormones.

Shoes off first and then my bra. Ahh. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and considered my agenda for tomorrow. I changed into a soft t-shirt and some sweatpants before flopping onto the big bed in my favourite thinking position.

Last night was such a dream. Remembering Carlos' words of love, the beautiful corset, the silk stockings and all the other beautiful gifts, so special and thoughtful, makes me feel treasured and loved. The messages were sweet, Ella's too. But the ones from Carlos …. Oh boy. I blew a wayward curl off my forehead.

Shower or bath? If I'm having a pamper day tomorrow perhaps a shower will do. While I considered this I must have drifted off because the sound of the phone broke my snooze. It was Ella, confirming dinner was being brought up later so I could have a lovely soak in the tub after all. And she had placed something sweet in the fridge for me to tide me over. Did I say I loved Ella? She understands. I raced to the fridge while running the bath and found a delicious sweet nutty tart. Perfect. I sighed with ecstasy with the first mouthful. I know I moaned as well. It made me think of Carlos. I feel we are on a new plane that something has shifted in our relationship.

Feeling refreshed and relaxed after my bath I put on my jammies, little tank top and matching shorts. A knocking at the door made me grab the robe and as I opened the door I had two visitors. Ella had the dinner tray and beside her was Bear beaming brightly with a very large red box with an enormous black bow. Ella gave me a friendly nudge and as they entered, Bear winked at me.

"I suppose I have to sign for this one, too?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh yes. This is a special delivery that just arrived. My instructions are to inform you to open it now, while Ella is here," as he placed it gently on the coffee table. He took the tablet from me and turned to leave the apartment.

"Thank you, Bear." He nodded and quietly closed the door.

I stared at the box. It was huge, long more than deep. This has to be the dress. Oh my God.

"Breath, Stephanie," Ella encouraged quietly with a gentle pat on my shoulder. I stood frozen to the spot not taking my eyes off the box. Ella took my hand and together we walked over to it.

"Come on. I am so curious too, you know. It's bound to be beautiful." Ella responded excitedly as I began to undo the large black bow. Lifting the lid carefully with expectancy I picked up the card with Carlos' distinctive writing.

"_Sexy body, beautiful body, silky smooth skin, exquisite curves … Did I say sexy?" _

I smiled as I imagined Carlos saying those very words and opened the black tissue paper to reveal red, a luscious deep red matching all the other items of course.

I was in awe as I lifted it up and out of the box.

"Oh, my! It is beautiful, Stephanie. It is truly exquisite. You are going to be more than just the Belle of the Ball. She held it up against me and began to mutter in soft hushed tones, in Spanish. I heard Carlos' name and watched her curiously. I had to agree. It was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous.

"Oh, I'm sorry Stephanie," she sighed. "Carlos has really outdone himself. I couldn't help myself. He really does have wonderful taste. Why don't you try it on and we'll see if we need to make any adjustments." I quickly grabbed the corset and shoes.

Sure enough, it was a perfect fit. I sighed dreamily. As I turned this way and that to view the different aspects of the dress in the mirror, I felt like a princess in red. It made my face flush and glow and emphasized the blueness of my eyes. The corset accentuated my décolletage which was so very empowering and it matched the bodice with a sweetheart neckline opening to wide bare shoulders with off the shoulder wide lightly gathered and ruffled straps. The back was open to the top of the corset with a zipper at the back. From the waist was a skirt of what seemed like three tiers, gently ruffled at the front and short like a mini dress. The top layer was an embossed silk like the bodice with a delicate pattern on the light fabric allowing the black lacy trim of the red corset to show enticingly. Underneath were two layers of petticoat, one a light satin and the other a sexy sheer lacy tulle. It showed off my long legs and no matter how I moved it was very feminine and sexy. It had a Spanish cut to the design with the off the shoulder look, the ruffles and the almost flamenco style of the skirt which fell from my hips into a cocktail length at the back allowing my beautiful shoes a proper showing from under the lacy tulle. When I walked the ruffles moved over my knees flashing and highlighting my legs. It was a very sexy dress. Whoa! It was alluring and very glamorous.

I looked at Ella whose eyes were glistening. So were mine and I smiled back at her. No way would my own mother have felt so overcome to see me in a dress so exquisite as this. She wouldn't be able to get past the red! I hugged Ella and she nodded, knowing what just went through my mind. That's probably why I rarely wore red but this was proof, with my soft brown hair and pale skin I looked radiant. The only red I had was a red scoop-neckline top and it often generated an interesting reaction from the men in my vicinity. Interesting.

In the box was another card. With trembling fingers I lifted it and read it quietly. "_Sexy, scintillating and alluring you will be. Tomorrow evening you are mine. We will dance the dance of love. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms. Te amo, Querida. C. xox" _I fanned myself with the card and felt all warm and flustered.

After putting the dress away carefully we sat down to share a glass of wine and shared dinner together.

"You know, my Mom …,"

"I know Hija, I know." She understood.

The rest of the evening was surreal until I eventually fell asleep thinking of finally seeing Carlos.

…..

The day has finally arrived. I was full of anticipation and ready to start early. So I went down to the gym to burn off some of the jitters. Those huge butterflies were in a flap in my stomach. After a shower and breakfast and dressing for the cold out there. I spread out my things so I wouldn't forget any of my treasured gifts.

Promptly at 9:30 there was a knock at the door. Bear with not a parcel in sight. He laughed at my sigh of relief. Hector was there to greet me in the garage with a shit eating grin on his face. The morning was a blur of pain and ecstasy with soaking, wraps, massages, hot stones, exfoliation, a deep cleansing toning facial, a manicure and a luscious pedicure with a fabulous foot massage and of course, the waxing of the necessary places. I wasn't ready for the works, so the Brazilian was not on the cards. I hoped Hector was not disappointed. I had my nails done in black with red and white patterns and a bit of bling on one nail. I laughed when Hector flashed his equally black nails, minus the nail art. I blushed after the waxing when he waggled his eyebrows in his special way. They had offered champagne and a light lunch and we compared notes at each interval. Hector was fun to hang out with.

But after all that pampering I felt so lightheaded with jelly legs and found myself drifting off in the reception area after all that luxuriating. Strong arms picked me up easily and I snuggled into the warm chest which rumbled with laughter when I sniffed and said how nice he smelled. Oops. There wasn't a thing I could do about it anyway. Wrapping a coat over my shoulders was the last thing I recall until I came to when we entered the Rangeman garage. Lester ran out of the elevator concerned when Hector carried me out, but when I smiled dreamily up at him his look of relief was cute.

"Can't get my feet dirty, Lester." I felt a bit punch drunk. He looked to Hector for confirmation and at Bear who both just gave a simple nod. I had to giggle and my head lolled. He looked at me curiously.

After a rest and an afternoon Boston cream with a bottle of water, Mr Alexander did his magic with my hair. I explained the cut of the dress and the mask and he immediately knew what to do. A strong cup of coffee and some water kept me hydrated. My makeup was done for me by a professional a makeup artist; a very efficient and respectful, very red-haired Goth girl. She kept it stylish and smoky around the eyes checking with the mask a couple of times. Red lipstick to match my dress was the last item. She was pleased with her work and I had to admit it looked great.

The time had come after another break. After dressing in all my finery with help from Ella with zips and the jewellery she took some photos. Last of all I put on the beautiful Venetian filigree mask. It looked so awesome with my hair in a gentle up do using my curls to advantage. I felt so elegant and sophisticated. From top to toe, I was wearing all the beautiful gifts. My holster was fully dressed as well. I've recovered from fighting their obsession with the need to be 'dressed' at all times and moved on. That was the last item I checked as the expected knock came to the door. Ella opened it and hugged me for luck wishing me a wonderful night. Hector and Bear stood in the foyer and just gaped. Hector recovered first and stepped over to me looking totally edible in his classic tuxedo with the crisp white shirt. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Madre Dios. Chica. You look so beautiful." Bear still hadn't found his voice.

"You two look pretty good too, in a very handsome way. I can't believe how different you look with the white shirts."

Grabbing a large black cloak from Bear's arms, Hector carefully wrapped it over my shoulders as we went down in the elevator. As the doors to the elevator slid open a sudden hush descended on the garage when I stepped out. All eyes were on me. I felt excited and warm all over.

After some throat clearing they beamed at me. Then the whistles and 'Yowsers' began along with a number of Spanish mutterings. But each in turn complimented my beautiful dress after I did a show and tell twirly-whirly. More throat clearing and a few blushed faces. So I made them do the same. Not bad. My Merry Men were a real knock out bunch of good looking men in their tailor made tuxes. They each donned their masks so I knew who was who, very distinguishable shapes, mostly with animal designs, Ram being the easiest to pick. That was a given.

"Well. You guys certainly scrub up pretty good. You look totally scrumptious." Who knew my Merry Men could get coy with a compliment like that except for Lester. But before he could say something in response, Bobby clipped him upside.

Of course the limousine had to be a long shiny black Hummer. A second Hummer had the rest of the Merry Men. They do take up some space. As we stepped inside, they laughed and there was a lot of happy teasing banter as they prepped for the event. Part of that was checking my arsenal of goodies and gifts. I chuckled as they listed each one off. A military "Check," came after each confirmed sighting. I do think Tank was not the only one who blushed when it came to my sexy thigh holster and there was a lot of repositioning and groans after I checked the magazine for my Nano confirming it was locked and loaded. Men! I was tempted to ask them the same but I already knew they carried at least three weapons and a knife. Hector of course had a few more hidden blades.

"Man. You are so sexy with that gun," drawled Woody. Mutterings of agreement were silenced instantly as Tank made the last summary of how they expected the evening to pan out.

Before they relaxed they did a sound check with all my electronic devices. Someone already on site by remote access confirmed that my trackers were all activated and reception was good to go. Tank continued. I knew that they would be my constant dance partners and any other gentleman may approach if I was willing. Once the capture was complete they could all relax as Carlos would dominate, more like monopolise, my dance card for the rest of the evening. No complaints from me there. I was excited and beside myself with anticipation. Thankfully it was warm inside assisted by all the warm bodies. Sitting between these muscular men was no hardship either.

As we approached the entrance, Hector carefully placed the black velvety cloak over my bare shoulders while they all donned their masks. Mine was already in place. Lester adjusted the cloak on my other side. He'd been remarkably quiet. I gave him a quizzical look. He smiled and nodded. He's okay.

"Okay team. It's Showtime! Little Girl? All set?" I nodded.

"Hector, you may take our beautiful lady and escort her inside. Let's roll! And heads up."

Lester was first to step out of the Hummer limousine into the cold night air and held his hand out to me. With a flourish and a bow he helped me down and allowed Hector to take the lead.

I was looking forward to this event, more importantly, the middle or final part of this awesome day. Everything had been set in motion and I was ready to rock and roll. I have all my Merry Men with me, looking fabulous I might add.

What could possibly go wrong?

**...o.o.o.o.o.o.o…**

I know. It has been such a long time. Only one more chapter to go on this story. Thanks to Margaret for her continued harassment and urging. I promise you won't have to wait long for the final chapter. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: BOXES OF RED

The final chapter. A Babe HEA, still based on an earlier holiday, Valentine's Day.

"_Hector, you may take our beautiful lady and escort her inside. Let's roll! And heads up." _

_Lester was first to step out of the Hummer limousine into the cold night air and held his hand out to me. With a flourish and a bow he helped me down and allowed Hector to take the lead._

_I was looking forward to this event, more importantly, the middle or final part of this awesome day. Everything had been set in motion and I was ready to rock and roll. I have all my Merry Men with me, looking fabulous I might add._

_What could possibly go wrong?_

**Manny's POV**

As they entered the lobby of the reception area, all eyes turned to our girl. Even covered in that velvet cloak she had an aura, a presence of beauty and grace. Hector took off her cloak in a gentlemanly manner to hand in at the cloakroom. Audible gasps from the on-site team were heard over the comms as Stephanie made her turn to face Hector smiling that stunning smile that has us all bowing eagerly to her will. She looked so elegant and radiant. My Wifey was H-O-T, HOT! Between the gasps were "Fu-uck!", "Fuck me!", "Mercy, Lord!", "Madre Dios!", "Holy shit!", "Shit hot!" and other moans and groans until a distinctive growl from Ranger made his presence felt with his **"Heads up!"** command instantly silencing our accidental utterances. But it was worth it. Besides, I'm sure one of those spontaneous utterances escaped from his own lips. Stephanie was the epitome of desire, dare I say, every red-blooded male's dream. But we had her back and brothers can, after all, admire their sister. She just knocked our socks off and totally wiped the floor clean with them.

Our men were relatively easy for us to spot, yet discreet and unnoticeable to the crowd, as they dispersed and mingled quickly in different directions making it unapparent that they had arrived together. We all had red kerchiefs, black bow ties and the classic black tuxedo, with satin lapels of a dark charcoal, allowing us to blend into the crowd as any of the regular guests. Our masks were all some form of Venetian filigree, imported, and less likely to be available to the general public here at this event. Red, white and black was the theme but most of the ladies wore black, some white and a couple of the older ladies had a deep dark red. A few younger guests also wore red but they were not in the same league as my Wifey. None looked as vibrant and beautiful as our Bomber. Stephanie Plum was elegance personified.

My task was to track her every move from the west side, the Central Command Post. I had the best view, clear and uninterrupted of their tables, the dance floor and the main entrance opposite. My cover was the lights, spots and dimmers. In actual fact I could manipulate them if needed but I had the cameras, our cameras which we installed especially for this event, at my fingertips. From this balcony I was not conspicuous and was positioned on a firmly sectioned off area to avoid curious bystanders who might interrupt or distract my critical role in this taskforce.

Hector escorted her down the stairs to the cocktail area. He looked so smooth in his tux and looked like he belonged. I smiled when I noticed his matching black nails. He caught the eye of a few of the ladies and some of the men but he was there for Stephanie leaving no doubt to his priorities.

The evening went smoothly. Stephanie danced between courses with her Merry Men. We kind of like it that she has a group nickname for us, well, we feel blessed that she does. She just spotted me and gave me a little finger wave.

Every now and then calls came over the comms as rooms were checked and cleared. I noticed one of the seats from their tables was empty for a while. Vince was also on the pulse.

"Where's Zip?" Vince remarked somewhat casually but there was that distinct edge to his voice.

"Yeah. Just spotted that, too. He's not come back for dessert and coffee and he's not on the dance floor either," I observed, keeping my eyes more closely on Steph.

"Did he go to the bathroom perhaps?" The music had changed to Latin numbers. She was a good dancer and it was easy to watch her. She moved so well from dance to dance, partner to partner. Mostly her partners were her Merry Men. I didn't realise that she danced so well.

Her posture changed with the tango. She smiled. I think she likes to tango. Hmm, something to file away. Note to self: Tango for Stephanie.

"All clear. There he is. He's on the dance floor with Steph." Vince reported. Sure enough, I confirmed his mask on the screen and he was dancing with Stephanie, a nice slow tango. She was smiling and chatting and then her body language altered, just ever so slightly.

I watched her moves intently. He was talking to her, whispering in her ear when the dance moves made it possible. It was the tango after all. Her reaction altered slightly and her smile momentarily faded. _Curious_. She kept the tango true but her partner was trying to lead her, as you would expect. But her head was always swung or dipped in Hector's direction. Stephanie looked a bit agitated but only in a manner that we would notice. However, the fact that she was glaring at Hector had me instantly on alert. That really was strange.

I made the observation over the comms with the two quick clicks coded AMBER alert. In between her moves and lunges, she caught Hector's eye. I could tell instantly when he understood. He was directly below me but just to the right so I could see his expression change as I had a visual on both of them. I read her lips.

"Fuck! She's trying to catch Hector's attention. It looks like she's saying, 'This is not Zip!' "

_What the fuck?! _I double checked the screen and a few different camera angles watching her partner more intently.

"If that's not Zip, then who the fuck is he? He's wearing Zip's mask. She is trying to appear calm but in between her moves she's trying to convey a message. Junior! Have you got a better line of sight?"

"Negative, Manny," came the immediate reply from Junior.

"Negative." was the response from Miguel and Binkie in quick succession.

"Woody! Ram! You're on the floor. Can you get in close? **Heads up team! RED alert! All eyes on Steph! Code RED! I repeat. We have a Code RED!"**

To the keen observer, it may have appeared that a lot of men were intrigued with the lovely vibrant lady in red.

"I think Stephanie's dance partner might be our man. She knows him. Yep. She has confirmed recognition." _Oh Shit! _ "She just said, "… 'Silver Fox.' Dios! He has Zip's mask on." Ranger swore a number of times and the team went instantly into action. Silver Fox was her code name for our target.

"Ranger? Do you have a visual on our target?"

"Affirmative. Aw fuck! Fuck! Shit! **Plan C**. She's in the mix! How does she do this?" Ranger sounded none too happy.

All the while Stephanie maintained her composure, smiling at her partner, talking briefly and then moving with the appropriate degree of intensity and passion as the next tango began. Hector tracked her and I knew immediately when he recognized that in fact, it was not Zip with whom she was dancing the tango. Hector was in hunt mode.

Plan C was the back-up plan if Steph was with the target. It was not expected, nor anticipated to be an issue. However, with Stephanie we had to consider all contingencies. Our team placed themselves evenly around the perimeter of the dance floor with the seconds covering the main exits. They were on full alert but their masks hid their fierce looks whilst maintaining an apparent relaxed stance so as not to alarm guests or, perhaps, alert his allies.

The tango allowed her to turn her head away from her partner. In the meantime, Woody and Ram had their dance partners and were working their way towards her. She was mesmerizing to watch. Her leg lifts so smooth, her kicks so precise. He too, was an accomplished dancer.

"We've found Zip, unconscious but alive in one of the store rooms. Sneaky fucking bastard swapped masks. He's okay. His vitals are responsive." That was Zero over the comms.

Ranger and the team were closing in. Stephanie was looking around. You could tell that she sensed him: a knowing smile and she visibly relaxed, breathed and composed herself, seemingly at one with the music. It was like she went into a Zen zone. Silver Fox eyed her curiously and she smiled that radiant smile. There was mischief in those eyes behind that stunning mask. As she neared the edge of the dance floor, her partner went down with one of her kicks gone wayward. _Ha! Take that you fucker! No one messes with our girl!_ I watched as he staggered forward clutching his chest and slumped slowly to the floor.

"He's out! Lights are off. Target has been downed. _Way to go Wifey!_ Bobby has him."

"Bomber you're the Bomb! She Lipstick stunned him!" _Fuck yeah!_

Bobby sounded elated as he promptly went into medic mode, reassuring the guests that he was indeed a doctor and needed assistance to get this man to a quiet area. Two men 'volunteered', Hal and Cal, and carried him by the shoulders and followed the doctor's orders as they took him away from the curious crowd. Tank and Lester reassured the guests that he was in good hands and that he may have had a heart attack.

The guests soon dispersed giving concerned, consoling looks to Stephanie. In the meantime, as smooth as silk, Bear lead her away continuing the tango but I could tell she had a full head of steam. He was slick and strong. It was obvious that he knew how to handle her without fear. His induction was complete. She was talking animatedly in time with the music. He allowed her to get it out of her system without interrupting. _Smart man._ The adrenaline rush eased visibly as he danced confidently and assertively keeping her away from the action, Woody and Ram shepherding them closely. Bear smiled and responded appropriately when her radiant smile re-emerged.

In the background, Ranger swooped on the Silver Fox once they were outside the main ballroom area. The Core team hustled him out through one of the side entrances as he was cuffed and secured into a waiting Rangeman SUV. Bobby had given him a dose of sedative. Outside surveillance reports confirmed the escort vehicles were indeed making sure that he was not slipping out our hands.

**Ranger's POV**

It was the tango from _Roxanne_, passionate and powerful and young Bear was proving to be very adept at handling a fiery Stephanie. She looked amazing, beautiful, absolutely stunning, a wet dream in a red dress her long luscious legs flashing with her steps, leg lifts and kicks. The dress was certainly very flattering as I watched her dance gracefully across the dance floor. Young Bear had calmed her down. He's a good fit for the team. Stephanie trusts him. The young cub was dancing with my Babe and enough was enough. I needed to hold her, touch her and feel her. I had been denied far too long with this Silver Fox bullshit routine.

As the tempo changed I intercepted the dance and her touch was electric. She felt it too. Her eyes were ablaze and sexy as hell in that exquisite mask through which her eyes glowered at me. _Oh fuck!_

"Babe."

"Don't you Babe, me!"

I spun her into a high lift and she gasped but kicked her legs with true tango flair. Our moves were strong and reflected the music powerfully. I had to restore her faith in me. Her trust was so important. I was not begging, nor pleading. I took control of the dance and moved her powerfully, almost fiercely across the dance floor. She was assertive and forceful, matching my every move with contained aggression. A few more high lifts, lunges and wide throws and then I drew her in close once more. It seemed like I also had to relieve some tension through the dance.

"So! Not bait, huh? Just the old triple A: Allure, Attraction and Appeal? Was this a set up? Just another **distraction** just to get the job done. **It's all about the job**, isn't it, Ranger?"

_Oh boy. _This was not how I visualised it. Sweeping her off her feet was not about to happen at this moment.

Sarcasm.

Anger.

Fire.

Passion, from those pouty lips. God, I love this woman. Madre Dios! She was all kinds of sexy when she was all fired up like this. A real spitfire that made me love her all the more. I had to maintain control of my feelings, my desire to plunder her mouth right here and now on the dance floor was about to take over. But that wasn't going cut the mustard. Our dance moves reflected the passion in the music and the passion in our hearts even more.

"**Carlos**, Babe. Not Ranger, Carlos. It was not about the job, Stephanie. Please listen to me. Let me explain? Please?"

She glared again but I felt her relax a bit in my arms when I pulled the Please card.

"We had to have a contingency plan. I did give you fair warning that he may find his way to dance with you. Have you seen how absolutely beautiful and vivacious you are? How stunning you look in this red dress? I am totally enraptured. I love you in red. You are totally alluring, enchanting and ravishing. Do you see all the men looking at you with desire and lust?"

She blushed and looked around the periphery of the dance floor which we almost had to ourselves. Thankfully some of the men had chosen to take up space so that we were less obvious, given that she was wearing this hot as hell sexy red dress.

"We were not expecting things to go this way but we had to be prepared, Babe, if he pulled a fast one and used you."

"It wasn't my fault. He knew you were here. He teased me. Said you were no match. I pretended I had no idea what he was talking about. He was cocky and said he was too slick for the likes of you and your men. He tried to provoke me and I maintained my cool as you suggested. I could sense you were nearby. It made me feel safe and strong."

"I know. I could tell. I felt it too. I had to contain my jealousy to not leap off the balcony like a raging jealous caveman and rip his arms off you and beat him to death with them."

She laughed a luscious heart melting laugh. _Ah. The fire is contained._ As the tempo changed again, I brought our foreheads together and dipped her low into a deep lunge, kissing her lightly on those lips. Her eyes widened and she stole another kiss as we slowly rose when the music stopped. The Argentine tango that followed allowed me to hold her closer. No words were spoken and she sighed and relaxed letting the music wash over her as we danced cheek to cheek.

"I was so proud of you, Babe. You did well, really well. You stunned him, your technique so polished and discreet that people were convinced he'd actually had a heart attack."

She smiled up at me. I kissed her neck and beautiful bare shoulders lightly and held her closer as a bachata began to play. Perfect. I looked up to see my cousin winking at me. _Well timed, hermano. _She followed my moves in this sexy, hip swinging dance of love.

"You know, Babe? I have been longing to hold you close like this for so long. I was ready to tell them to stuff it but they had me hoodwinked. Have I told you that I love holding you; feeling your warm sexy body close to mine; that I love you so much it hurts? I missed you so much. And now you are here, in my arms, to love and to hold."

"Carlos?" She stopped dancing and looked at me, her eyes glistening and her mouth in a coy smile, chewing and worrying her bottom lip in that sexy way that she does.

"Babe?"

I resumed the dance moves, bringing my hips in closer to hers as the bachata dictated. She blushed but responded in time with the music, our eyes fixed on each other, leaning close, my hand in the small of her back, her other hand on my heart, my hand over her smaller one, swaying to the sexy rhythm.

"You were saying …?"

"Babe?"

"Carlos, to love and to hold?" She looked directly at me with a cheeky flirty smile turning the tables on me whilst pulling the tiger's tail. I smiled at her, the full 1,000 watts.

I stopped dancing, sinking down to one knee. She licked her lips, as her eyes widened but her hands never let go of mine.

"Babe? Stephanie?"

She nodded minutely and swallowed visibly watching me intently.

"I promised to take you to Atlantic City when I came back."

"Yes," she responded quietly, "you did."

"Well, seeing it's after midnight, and we have all the time in the world since I have now fulfilled my contract with the Government and have chosen not to re-sign …" I left that hanging there for her to come to terms with the ramifications of what I just disclosed. Realisation hit her and she grinned and then smiled that radiant, vibrant smile of hers.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, to have and to hold forever, from this day forward? Will you marry me, Babe? I want to start our Someday, today. I even have the paperwork here," I patted my pocket which held the registration papers, "so we can do it today if you want."

I smiled up at her and felt an overwhelming emotion run through me from my heart to every nerve ending in my body. She was smiling and nodding ever so slightly but no words escaped her lips, now tightly sealed.

I pulled the ring box from my pocket, a red box with a black bow and her eyes lit up.

"It's red."

I nodded.

"With a black bow."

I smiled and nodded again. A **Cartier** red box.

She stared at the red box, a single tear slowly sliding down her cheek.

"Breathe Babe. Do you have an answer for me Stephanie? Will you marry me?"

"It had to be red, didn't it?"

I smirked and nodded again with a wink. "Of course it did, Babe. Have I told you how much I love you in red?"

She began to jiggle on the spot and then looked at me with a look of pure joy and ecstasy, and finally breathed out, "Yes! I will marry you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso," in that sexy breathy voice of hers that I love to hear.

Slowly I stood up placing the ring on her finger then I kissed her with such deep passion, such raw emotion like I have never felt before, that it took us a few moments to realise that we were not alone. The ballroom had erupted in cheers and squeals of delight amid resounding applause.

"She said YES!" Lester was iterating to our captive audience. Suddenly we were being congratulated from all sides and I held her close as she laughed and chuckled. Hector was the first to grab her from my arms and embraced her tightly then kissed her fully on the lips.

"Welcome to our crazy family, Chica. We all love you. But Carlos is a lucky man, a very lucky man. You are the most beautiful woman, inside and out. Congratulations! And … Happy Valentine's Day!

The Merry Men, as she calls them, made a pathway to the entrance. Hector held her velvet cloak open for her and together we walked outside hand in hand to the Hummer limousine to start our Someday.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sigh … Well! There you have it. I had originally planned this as a one shot and posted it in February on the 13__th__ but it came on the board on the 14__th__. _

_I hope there are not too many cavities but I am a romantic at heart and just love me a Babe HEA. _

_Oh. And these are Janet's but the young Bear cub is mine._

_My story is now complete. My Muse is sighing contentedly in a seemingly post coital haze. Very pleased with herself she is. Even though these last two chapters were so long in coming, I was still on the board with some challenges and some shorts as well as some beta-ing and co-writing. It has been an exceptionally busy year. Thank you for staying with me. _

_May you all have a safe, happy and wonderful Christmas and a Happy and healthy 2016. Happy holidays!_

_xox_


End file.
